ALGO QUE LO CAMBIA TODO
by pixi-ice
Summary: tras la marcha de naruto, iruka busca compañía en Kakashi, ¿como s elo tomará el ninja copia? y si terminara sintinedo algo por Iruka? KAKAiru, YAOi :D un mal summary un leve Kakanko. POR FIN EL FIC ESTA TERMINADO!
1. algo que lo cambia todo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera los akatsuki estarias todos vivos y había yaoi, MUCHO YAOI WAJAJAJAJ :D

**Summari**: Tras la marcha de Naruto a Kakashi lo empieza a perseguir Iruka y ocurre un inesperado evento

lean y veran :)

**ALGO QUE LO CAMBIA TODO**

Kakashi, estaba harto.

La vida de Kakashi era "tranquila", bueno, todo lo tranquila que la vida de un ninja de la hoja puede ser. Y digo era, porque entonces apareció Umino Iruka. Umino Iruka para Kakashi no era más que un insignificante y molesto chunin, con el que cada vez se le hacía más difícil fingir una sonrisa.

A Kakashi le gustaba estar solo, aunque puede que más bien fuera solo una costumbre. Por eso no tenía demasiados buenos amigos. Normalmente para alejar a la gente de su lado, sacaba uno de sus libros porno y se disponía a leerlo, aunque a veces solo dejaba sus ojos posados en las páginas de este mientras reflexionaba. Esto, no quiere decir que solo tuviera esos libros para estar solo. A Kakashi le gustaba leerlo, para el eran más que libros eróticos, eran su forma de escape a la realidad.

Pero, Iruka no era tan fácil de ahuyentar. ¡Oh, no! Para su desgracia, no lo era.

El su tiempo libre, Kakashi se tumbaba en el bosque a leer al pie de un árbol para que el sol no le impidiera ver las letras del libro. Normalmente conseguía estar tranquilo, o mejor dicho, hace tiempo siempre lo conseguía, pero, ya no.

La primera vez que fue interrumpido, fue una semana después de que Naruto abandonara Konoha para irse junto con Jiraiya para entrenar.

Kakashi estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo cuando se quedó dormido en el suelo con el libro apoyado sobre su pecho.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos su sexto sentido le advirtió que alguien se acercaba y se puso en alerta por si era algún enemigo. No falto tiempo para oír pasos acercándose a él a rápita velocidad.

De repente antes de que kakashi se dispusiera a atacar desde su descansada posición en la hierba, oyó una respiración agitada.

-ka…Kakashi-san-dijo esa voz agitada.

Y sin abrir los ojos advirtió que el propietario de esa voz no era otro, si no Iruka.

Kakashi abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de no parecer irritado por esa molesta presencia.

-kakashi-san-dijo Iruka-siento haberlo despertado, pero me gustaría saber si tiene alguna noticia sobre Naruto.

-¿m….?-"por está tontería me interrumpe" pensó Kakashi.

-bueno, verá, le parecerá una tontería, pero hace mucho que no se de él y…

-hace solo una semana que se fue-dijo Kakashi tratando que esa irritación que le provocaba Iruka no apareciera en su voz.

-¡Oh!... si…-dijo Iruka ruborizándose y mirando hacia el suelo para no tener que mirar a kakashi en esos momentos a los ojos-yo…. Yo lo siento… solo estaba preocupado y… y… por eso…

"parece que este tío se va a echar a llorar…"pensó aburrido Kakashi.

-no tranquilo-dijo mandándole una falsa sonrisa, pero Iruka no la llegó a ver, porque seguía mirando al suelo-verás, siento decirte que no tengo noticias suyas.

Iruka le volvió a mirar a los ojos un tanto sorprendido.

-a…-dijo ruborizándose de nuevo.

-pero…. Cuando las tenga te lo diré-"y una mierda" pensó Kakashi

Iruka sonrió feliz ante eso.

-¡gracias! Kakashi-san, muchas gracias. Significaría mucho para mí.-dijo muy contento el chunin.

-no es nada-dijo kakashi con otra falsa sonrisa.

Con esto Iruka salió de nuevo corriendo del bosque dejando a kakashi descansar en paz.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y se reacomodó apoyando su cabeza contra el arbola modo de almohada.

-maldita sea…-susurró tratando de volver a coger el sueño.

Pero los minutos pasaron y él seguía despierto.

"maldito chunin irrespetuoso, ahora no puedo dormir" pensó.

Pero esa solo fue la primera vez que lo molestó. Al menos Iruka, venía 4 veces o 5 por semana 6 las peores a preguntarle a Kakashi por Naruto o entablar conversación. Lo último que Kakashi quería hacer entre semana era perder el tiempo con él.

Otra de las veces que Iruka había molestado a Kakashi (cosa ya no muy extraordinaria) había sido, unas 2 semanas después del último incidente.

Kakashi iba andando por las calles de Konoha cuando oyó pasos acercarse por su espalda.

-¡Kakashi-san!-grito Iruka a su espalda

Kakashi se giró y vio al chunin correr tras de él agitando su mano en el aire y con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba en la cara.

-Kakashi-san-le sonrió Iruka al alcanzarlo-¿sabe algo de Naruto?

"que tío más pesado"

-no mucho Iruka, antes de ayer te dije todo lo que sabía-"joder, ¿acaso me persigue o algo?"

-o… oiga… quería decirle que, no trato de ser pesado-"pues lo estas consiguiendo" pensó Kakashi-y quería decirle que no trataba de interrumpirle o distraerle o lo que sea, solo le vi pasar por aquí de casualidad y se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-aja…-asintió Kakashi antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha y darle la espalda a Iruka.

-Kakashi-san-dijo Iruka alcanzándolo-¿a dónde se dirige?

"¿A ti que te importa?"

-a… solo volvía a casa.

-¿le importa si el acompaño?-le sonrió Iruka-me pilla de paso.

"¿de paso a dónde? Si no recuerdo mal su casa estaba en sentido contrario y ya es bastante tarde como para andarse de fiesta" pensó Kakashi.

-no, en absoluto-le sonrió el ninja copia.

Kakashi e Iruka avanzaron por las calles de Konoha hablando hasta el final del trayecto.

Bueno, más bien el que hablaba era Iruka porque Kakashi no le tenía nada que decir.

-bueno he llegado-dijo Kakashi a Iruka.

-si… si… yo…-dijo Iruka dando un paso acercándose a Kakashi-yo..y..

-¿he?-pregunto Kakashi sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Iruka se ruborizó.

-na…nada Kakashi-san-dijo alejándose bruscamente de él-siento…. Lo siento-dijo Iruka mirando al suelo.

Kakashi no le dio la menos importancia y entro a su casa, mientras Iruka continuaba su camino.

Pasaron los meses y ahora Iruka siempre se encontraba con Kakashi por casualidad, o no tanta casualidad, con él, y sus conversaciones empezaban por la excusa de Naruto.

Y como siempre era Iruka el que hablaba y Kakashi escuchaba no con mucha atención. Pero se empezaba a acostumbrar a ese pequeño chunin molesto en su vida, y aquello lo asustaba más que nada.

Y dos meses después del encuentro por las calles de Konoha antes mencionado, se produjo este casual encuentro entre ambos que ocurrió tal que así.

Kakashi estaba comprando comida. Había salido tarde a comprar cuando se habías dado cuenta de que quería leche y se le había olvidado comprarla.

Estaba buscando el lugar de la leche en el supermercado cuando por fin lo encontró, y solo quedaba una botella, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a cogerla cuando su mano choco con otra que la había agarrado antes.

Kakashi sorprendido miró al propietario de esa mano y se dio cuenta de que era Iruka que se había puesto rojo por el contacto entre ambas manos.

-¡Ho! Kakashi-san…. –Dijo Iruka rojo de vergüenza.

-Iruka-dijo Kakashi poniendo una sonrisa de la que se intentaba convencer era falsa.

-lo ibas a coger…to… toma…-dijo Iruka ofreciéndole la ultima botella de leche.

-¡Ho¡ no tranquilo-dijo Kakashi "en realidad me compensaría por lo pesado que eres…"pensó

-sí, tranquilo, es igual, ya vendré a comprarla mañana, seguro que a ti te hace más falta que a mí.

-vale, de acuerdo-dijo Kakashi cogiendo la botella.

Kakashi se despidió, pagó la botella y se fue.

"en cierto modo me da pena" pensó Kakashi y asustado por sus pensamientos enseguida se auto corrigió, "no, no, lo que pasa es que es patético… un patético profesor de escuela, por eso me da pena"

Y de nuevo pasaron otros tantos meses en los que Iruka charlaba con Kakashi con cualquier excusa al menos 5 veces a la semana.

Por ejemplo una vez, se encontró con Kakashi unos 3 meses después de lo de la leche, en las aguas termales, a las que Iruka iba a relajarse.

Iruka se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en el agua cuando sintió que subía de nivel y se piró para ver a kakashi, sentado muy alejado a él, y aun con una máscara cubriéndole.

-Kakashi…-susurró Iruka, después de tantos meses había perdido la costumbre de decir siempre "-san"

-Hey-dijo Kakashi elevando su manso a forma de saludo-solo viene a relajarme

-y… y yo-dijo Iruka ruborizándose

Y ambos cerraron los ojos y se dedicaron a ignorarse mutuamente.

Bueno Kakashi trataba de ignorarle y Iruka trataba de no ponerse rojo.

Al rato, Kakashi salió del agua, un tanto incomodo por la presencia de Naruto.

Al día siguiente se encontró de nuevo con Iruka cuando salía de su casa.

-Kakashi-dijo Iruka acelerando su paso para llega hasta él-buenos días le sonrió el profesor.

-hum… Hola-le dijo Kakashi

-olvide preguntarte… ¿sabes algo de Naruto?-le preguntó Iruka

-no-dijo Kakashi-hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de él.

-o… ya veo-dijo entristecido

-bueno siento tener que dejarte atrás "en verdad no lo siento" pero me tengo que ir a un sitio y no quiero llegar tarde-le dijo Kakashi

-claro-le sonrió Iruka antes de que el ninja copia desapareciera.

"hace mucho que no se de Naruto" pensaba Kakashi 2 días después de ese encuentro, "Sasuke se fue" pensaba triste Kakashi, y repitiéndose esas palabras como si de un mantra se tratase, esa misma noche se fue a un bar a beber, y cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas copas. ¿Con quiñen se encontró? Con Umino Iruka.

Iruka se sentó a su lado en el bar a beber, hasta que Kakashi perdió el control sobre sus acciones.

La mañana siguiente se despertaba soleada, cosa que a Kakashi y a su resaca de anoche no le sentaba demasiado bien. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. De lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue de que no estaba en su casa tampoco. "quien sabe, a lo mejor me ligue a una" pensó Kakashi que no parecía tampoco muy feliz al pensar eso.

Se giró en la cama y vio a alguien. Una persona que no esperaba encontrar tirada a su lado en la cama desnuda.

"¡MIERDA! ¡HO MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!" pensó Kakashi tirándose del pelo "ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA" "JODER, ¿PERO EN QUÉ PENSABA YO ANOCHE?" "BUENO HABRÁ OTRA EXPLICACIÓN ¡PERO QUE EXPLICACIÓN! ¡ESTAIS AMBOS DESNUDOS EN SU CASA!" "lo mejor será hacer como que no pasó nada e irse" y dicho esto Kakashi se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama para recoger la ropa y vestirse dejando a Iruka solo en la cama sin si quiera dejar una nota.

"bueno, a lo mejor después de esto no tengo que volver aguantar a ese molesto chunin" pesnó Kakashi.

**CONTINUARA…**

no me da timepo a escribir más por hoy, ¿continuo con la historia?


	2. Maldito destino

**disclaimer:** naruto no mepertenece, por desgracia :)

**gracia spor comentar, me anima mucho a continuar la historia :D**

**¿Acaso estamos destinados a estar juntos?**

Kakashi esperaba que tras a verse acostado con Iruka este le dejara en paz. Pero una parte de él se sentía culpable. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás fuera por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Pero, no, Kakashi no aceptaría que le daba pena haber usado a Iruk… a un chunin estúpido de esa forma.

Kakashi trató de sentirse aliviado pensando que Iruka no le volvería a hablar tras lo ocurrido la última noche. ¿Pero realmente le aliviaba eso?

Pronto Kakashi había olvidado su problema de anoche, sobre sus alumnos, y su cabeza se había llenado de "Iruka". Kakashi sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su libro.

"maldita sea Kakashi, vamos, concéntrate, ¿a quién le importa lo que le pase a ese chunin?" pensó volviendo a releer las páginas del libro.

Kakashi trataba de leer cuando sintió una presencia.

"¿Iruka?" fue lo primero que pensó.

Pero al levantar la vista de su libro para ver quién era, resulto ser Anko.

-Hola Kakashi-san ¿Qué hace?-le preguntó la mujer

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y continuó con el libro.

-lo de siempre-dice Kakashi.

-¡Oh!-sonríe ella-ya veo.

-dime… ¿querías algo en especial?-preguntó Kakashi con aire desanimado mientras paseaba sus ojos por el libro fingiendo que leía.

-sí, bueno… es que Asuma y Kurenai me han invitado a ir al cine hoy y les mentí diciendo que llevaría pareja,…. Y ahora me da vergüenza decirles que era mentira.-dijo apretando nerviosa uno de sus dedos a la espera de la contestación del ninja copia.

"¿me está pidiendo una cita?" Kakashi parecía aburrido por la situación.

-si yo lo siento pero…-"un momento" Pensó Kakashi "¿y si ahora Iruka le cuenta a alguien lo ocurrido y piensan que soy gay? ¡Maldita sea! No, soy gay. Solo estaba bebido y perdí el control sobre mis actos. Mierda… iré al cine con esta imbe… chica tan guapa que me guasta, si eso es, me gusta."

-a tranquilo-dice bajando la vista ruborizándose (autora :): juro q la odio!)

Anko se dio la vuelta y comenzó su marcha.

-no, espera, Anko…-dice Kakashi elevando su mano en señal de que parara.

Anko se dio la vuelta confusa, o más bien fingiendo estarlo, porque confiaba que su buen cuerpo le hiciera acceder a Kakashi a acompañarla.

-de acuerdo, te acompañaré-dijo Kakashi fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Genial-sonrió ella-nos vemos esta tarde a la puerta de los cines a las ocho

Dicho esto, Anko echó a correr feliz.

"bien, ahora Kakashi se enamorará de mi y podremos ser novios… creo que estoy yendo un poco lejos… para empezar debo concentrarme en que la cita salga bien." Pensaba Anko.

-valla fastidio-dijo Kakashi-¡no pero que digo! Voy a quedar con una chica guapa en el cine, además no es una cita.

Kakashi intentó volver a leer su libro pero su mente estaba llena de "¡mierda, mierda, mierda!" "Iruka" y "no soy gay" (Anko no XD)

Kakashi decidió volver a casa para tener una comida apropiada, y cambiarse para ir al cine.

En su camino a casa Kakashi no despegaba la nariz de su libro.

"venga Kakashi, termina el libro de una vez" pensaba tratando de concentrarse.

Peor en su lento caminar choco con alguien y sin despegar la vista del libro dijo:

-lo siento-sin siquiera mirar quien era.

-no es nada Kakashi-san-dice Iruka lanzándole una triste sonrisa a Kakashi que no vio.

Una alarma se activó en Kakashi que sin poder siquiera pensarlo elevó la vista, pero era demasiado tarde Iruka había continuado con su camino.

"joder, no me puede ir peor" pensó "¿y desde cuando volvimos al "-san" cada vez entiendo menos…"

Kakashi entró a su casa a comer.

Se dirigió a su cocina, limpia como una patena, no porque se molestara en limpiarla sino porque rara era la ocasión que comía en su casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y encontró… nada.

-o… valla… olvide comprar comida… quizás pueda beber un vaso de… tampoco hay zumo, ni si quiera hay leche.

Dijo Kakashi en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"leche, cuando me encontré en el supermercado con Iruka el me d… ¡Ha! pero qué más da, fue una tontería, mira que darme la leche… idiota"

-¿habrá algo abierto a la hora de comer?

La respuesta a la pregunta era no.

-¿Kakashi?-pregunto confundido Genma

-Hey-dijo Kakashi elevando su mano a forma de saludo-me preguntaba… si tenías algo de comida.

-¿e? ¿Comida?-pregunto haciendo un gesto de confusión

-si verás-dijo Kakashi-es que iba a comer y me di cuenta de que no tenía nada.

Genma suspiró y dejó a Kakashi pasar a su casa empujando la puerta.

-de acuerdo pasa, a ver qué encuentro-dijo Genma yendo hacia la cocina.

Kakashi entró y cerró la puerta sus espaldas siguiendo a Genma hasta la cocina donde este estaba rebuscando en los muebles.

-¿galletas?

-preferiría un comida en condiciones…-dijo Kakashi

-Sí, si-dijo Genma-seguiré buscando

Kakashi suspiró y se sacó su libro viendo que esto sería para rato.

-¿pescado?

-e…

-olvídalo es mi cena de hoy-dijo depositándolo de nuevo en el congelador

Y dicho esto, Kakashi continuó con la lectura.

-qué pensará Raidou si entra y te ve-suspira Genma dirigiéndose al frigorífico.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

-¡ha! ¡Ya se!-dice Genma dirigiéndose hasta Kakashi.

Kakashi eleva la vista de su libro para mirarlo.

-¡fideos instantáneo!-dice Genma ofreciéndole un paquete en mano.

"genial…"

Kakashi guardó el libro y se dispuso a agarrar el paquete de fideos instantáneos.

Genma negó con la cabeza y apartó el paquete.

-antes necesito que me hagas un favor

-sí, claro, lo que sea-dice Kakashi aburrido y hambriento.

-bueno, estos meses, vi que te llevabas muy bien con Iruka… Le tenía que haber devuelto este libro ayer-dice rebuscando en sus bolsillos para sacarse un libro con una portada azul-y ya sabes cómo se pone Iruka cuando le entregas cosas con retraso… si eres tú, no te dirá nada, y de todas formas, tengo cosas que hacer.

-no somos tan cercanos Genma, además…

-no pongas excusas, he perdido 4 minutos de mi vida y unos fideos instantáneos, así que tu hazme ese favor y devuélvele hoy el libro.

Kakashi gruño.

-está bien-dice cogiendo el libro y los fideos.

"ahora le tengo que devolver el libro a Iruk… al chunin ese… parece que le mundo esta en mi contra hoy, para que le vea." "bueno llamaré a su casa, se lo daré intentando ser muy rápido, y después me comeré mis fideos instantáneos"

-¡WAAAAA! ¡SI! ¡FIDEOS INSTANTANEOS!-dijo Kakashi en voz alta mientras caminaba por la calle.

"maldita sea Kakashi no te emociones tanto, solo son fideos"

"pero hace mucho que no como fideos…." Discutía con sus adentros.

No pasó mucho rato para que Kakashi llegara hasta la casa de Iruka y se tranquilizara pensando que solo le daría le libro y se marcharía.

Solo haría. –Genma dice que te de este libro- y no le daría tiempo a contestar porque Kakashi ya se abría ido, si, el plan perfecto.

Kakashi llamó a la puerta y oyó unas risitas dentro.

De repente la puerta se abrió y…

-Gen…-Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como platos ante lo que vio.

Una mujer que obviamente llevaba una camisa de Iruka porque le quedaba bastante grande (y era lo único que la tapaba)

-¿Quién es?-se oyó una voz dentro de la casa perteneciente a Iruka que se asomó a la puerta.

Iruka se asomó por la puerta sorprendido de ver a Kakashi por allí.

-a… Kakashi… te presento a mi novia… Akemi

-a... si... ya… hola-dijo Kakashi aún incrédulo-yo solo vine a devolverte un libro de parte de Genma.

-a gracias-dijo Iruka sonriendo.

-sí, yo me voy-dijo Kakashi.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a la feliz pareja y se marchó aparentemente feliz.

"bueno parece que Iruka nunca le dirá a nadie lo nuestro. Bien, bien, es perfecto, ahora el tiene novia y todo vuelve a la normalidad, no me volverá a molestar, no, no lo volverá a hacer, con suerte ni si quiera recuerda lo ocurrido, puede que y ano volvamos a hablar. ¡GENIAL! ¡ESOE ES GENIAL! Seguirá con su akimi o akomi o como mierda se llame esa put… mierda Kakashi que te pasa, es genial ¡NUNCA TE VOLVERA A HABLAR! ¡Tendrías QUE ESTAR Feliz!"

Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Kakashi sin que este tuviera control sobre ello, y rápidamente giró por la esquina de una calle y se metió en un callejón apoyado contra la pared.

-¡MIERDA!-dijo pegándole un puñetazo a la pared mientras más lágrimas caían.

-¿por qué me afecta esto tanto? Yo… yo.. yo tendría que estar fel…-no pudo terminar la frase porque no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

**continuara...**

si bueno puse ese titulo proque parece que Kakashi no hacía más que cruzarse con Iruka y se preguntaba si el mundo les quería juntos jeje pero no parece ser que es todo lo contrario.

**en el porximo capitulo...**

**"¿se están besando? !Bastardos! !delante de mis narices! !esto no va a quedar asi!"**

**-Anko**

**-si kaka...**


	3. Las mujeres

Hola, gracia spor leer y dejar reviws jeje si no fuera por ellos ya abria dejaod de escribir :)

bueno antes de nada disculpa por haber dejado la historia de lado unos dias, pero tuve control de todos los paises de europa capitales y situarlos en el mapa y de formulacion de naturales :)

aparte discupas por cosas ocmo en vez de con "cno" o en vez de pero "peor" jaja y lo peor de todo cuanod en el primer cap. puse NAruto en vez de Iruka jajja.

GRACIAS POR LEER!

**Las mujeres y kakashi**

-¿ya debería estar allí?-se preguntó Kakashi que ya se había tomado los fideos instantáneos y estaba buscando el reloj-si… ya debería haber salido de casa.-suspiró.

Hacía más de 3 horas que el incidente de Iruka había ocurrido y Kakashi pensaba que lo tenía superado y que lo de las lágrimas solo fue que se le cruzaron algunos cables. Sí, eso, no fue con ese chunin que le engañaba con una puta.

-joder, ¿pero en qué pienso? Ni que fuéramos no….-dijo Kakashi-mejor me voy antes de que me vuelva completamente loco.

Kakashi se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el cine.

"a, mierda me sabe la boca a fideos instantáneos" Pensó Kakashi.

Kakashi por fin llegó al cine y en la puerta solo estaba Anko.

-¿y Asuma y Kurenai?-preguntó Kakashi extrañado

-dijeron que llegarían tarde, que fuéramos entrando nosotros.-dijo Anko encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos caminaron hasta la taquilla del cine donde pagaron para ver, no, se, que película.

Se dirigieron a la sala ocho y se sentaron.

El resto de la sala estaba vacía.

"2 opciones" pensó Kakashi, "o me mata, o me viola"

Kakashi miró a Anko, tratando de ocultar su horror y Anko le sonrió.

La peli comenzó y Asuma y Kurenai llegaron unos minutos después.

"Uf…." "Al menos podemos descartar violación" pensó el ninja copia.

Durante la película, Kakashi trataba de no quedarse dormido y de vez en cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Anko por su parte se le insinuaba. De todas las formas humanas posibles.

Y Kakashi pensó…."quizás fue precipitado descartar violación" y soltó una leve risita, que Anko interpretó como buena señal ante sus actos, pero obviamente, se equivocó.

"venga Kakashi ¿pero qué te pasa? A ti te tiene que gustar Anko, porque tú no eres gay…" pensó Kakashi.

Pero al rato cambió su teoría "quizás no te gusta porque es una pesada, acosadora que me quiere violar…. Pero otras mujer… ¡sí! ¡Por supuesto! Sin ir más lejos, la puta que esta con Ir… ¡mierda Kakashi! Olvida ese tema" Kakashi trataba de forzarse a sí mismo a pensar que Akemi era guapa (cosa que era) pero solo el pensarlo le ponía enfermo.

Al fin la película acabó y Anko cogió de la mano a Kakashi para arrastrarlo fuera, pero inmediatamente le soltó.

A la salida Kurenai y Asuma se recogieron en un lado a hablar y comentar la aburrida película. Y Kakashi y Anko se quedaron unos pasos más a la derecha teniendo al lado un restaurante al aire libre.

Kakashi, que no tenía ganas de hablar con Anko, pasó su vista por el restaurante y las medio vacías mesas. Y Anko le miraba mientras pensaba "genial Anko, la cita no debió de salir muy bien, asique olvídate de lo que pensaste antes"

Kakashi paseaba su vista por el restaurante. Cuando sus ojos toparon con una feliz pareja, que eran Iruka y su novia Akemi, ¿quién sino?

Si a Kakashi este hecho ya le enfurecía y le causaba repulsión, el verlos a los dos de la mano cogidos, cuando se besaron Kakashi tenía ganas de matar a alguien y el estomago se le revolvía. Esa sensación que tenía de que le apetecía sacarle los ojos a Akemi y ver como se desangraba. Kakashi se preguntó, ¿por qué no sentiría el mismo placer si le hacía eso a Akemi que si se lo hacía a Iruka? Y más importante ¿por qué esa repentina repulsión?

"MALDITOS, ¡SE ESTAN BESANDO! ¡Y DELANTE DE MIS NARICES!" pensó entre asqueado y enfurecido.

-Anko-dijo en un tono firme sin desviar la vista de Iruka.

-¿sí?, Kaka…-pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Kakashi había agarrado del cuello a la chica y la había plantado un duro beso.

Mientras que Anko cerró los ojos, Kakashi siguió son apartarlos de Iruka. Y cuando se dio cuenta de sus actos rápidamente soltó a la mujer asqueado.

Pero cuando vio que Iruka le miraba la volvió a besar.

La siguiente vez que miró Iruka ya no estaba ni su novia tampoco.

Kakashi al darse cuenta de su última acción, sintió ganas de limpiarse los labios con la manga y escupir, incluso de vomitar, porque esos labios sobre los suyos habían sido a posteriori un repulsivo sentimiento.

-Kakashi…-dijo ruborizándose Anko.

-¿a? ¿e?... me tengo que ir a casa-dijo Kakashi corriendo.

"mierda, joder" "¿y ahora qué?" pensaba.

Asuma y Kurenai reían divertidos por la escena.

Imágenes y sensaciones recorrían la mente de Kakashi; cuando despertó con Iruka, cuando se lo encontró en las aguas termales, cuando le dio la leche, cuando vio a Akemi por primera vez, cuando le devolvió el libro, cuando les vio besarse, cuando él besó a Anko…

Y sin darse cuenta había acelerado su paso progresivamente y ahora iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha.

Abrió la puerta de su casa rápidamente y se metió dentro respirando agitadamente mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta.

-¿pero qué te está pasando Kakashi? ¿Acaso eres gay? ¡No y una mierda!, yo no puedo ser gay a mi me gustan las mujeres siempre me gustaron, solo porque Anko me parezca gilipollas y me provoque arcadas no significa nada, ni que Iruka besara a esa zorra y me dieran ganas de matarla, eso solo fue por el hecho de que me acosté con el…. ¡joder deja de decir eso!-dijo golpeándose la frente.

-joder ese chunin me ha hecho un lio la cabeza-dijo Kakashi casi en un susurro.

"tok, tok" alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡MALDITA SEA TE ODIO IRUKA!-gritó desahogándose antes de abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con un sorprendido Genma

-a… ¿Kakashi no eras amigo de Iruka?-preguntó tranquilo Genma

-¿qué?-Kakashi quería gritar.

Esto en particular:

"-¡no! ¿VALE? ¡NO LO SOY! LE ODIO POR CONFUNDIRME Y POR BESARLA ¡DIOS! NO SE LO QUE ME PASA"

-¿bueno quería saber si le diste el libro?

-¿solo por esto viniste hasta aquí?

-no, es que había quedado con Raidou en un restaurante, y me pillaba de paso.

-m… ya veo-dijo Kakashi aburrido

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué?-preguntó algo molesto

-qué si se lo diste.

-si.-contestó secamente Kakashi.

-¡BIEN!-dijo Genma sonriendo-¡YO ME VOY!-dijo marchándose a carrera-¡ADIOS KAKASHI!

Kakashi molesto, cerró la puerta.

-si se lo devolví y entonces vi a la zorra de Konono o como mierda se llame…-Kakashi se pasó la mano por la frente y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta.

"¡Ho! Iruka… mira lo que me has hecho"

"tok… tok" volvió la puerta a sonar.

"otra vez Genma… se habrá dejado algo… a lo mejor me cobra los fideos instantáneos" y ante aquel pensamiento sonrió Kakashi abriendo la puerta.

Sonrisa que al momento se desvaneció viendo a Iruka al otro lado de la puerta.

-I…-dijo tragando saliva-Iruka.

**continuara...**

**reviws me hacen Happy :)**


	4. las mascaras

**OO ¡ se me olvido que Kakashi LLEVABA mascara en el capitulo anterior, ASI QUE SE SUPONE QUE SE QUITO LA MASCARA RAPIDO, LA BESO Y SE LA VOLIÓ A PONER INMEDIATAMENTE, SOLO LE VIÓ ANKO POR UNA FRACCIÓN DE SEGUNDO"**

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.

GRACIAS POR COMENTARME EN SERIO :D os amo jajaja

**DETRAS DE LAS MASCARAS**

-Kakashi-san…-dice Iruka un tanto avergonzado.

-pa… pasa Iruka-Kakashi dijo avergonzándose del obvio temblor de su voz.

Apartó la puerta, dejándola lo suficientemente abierta para que es chunin pasara.

-gracias-dijo Iruka-solo será un momento.

Iruka se sentó en el sillón del salón de Kakashi, y al poco Kakashi se sentó en el sillón enfrente de él.

-bien…-dijo Iruka

-¿sí?

-vine aquí para hablarte

Kakashi tragó saliva asustado a la vez que esperaba con ansiedad el momento.

-verás, antes… bueno le hablé mucho de ti a Akemi, y probablemente se preguntará si estamos enfadados o algo, me gustaría olvidarlo todo y… intentar que todo volviera a ser como antes-dijo Iruka

"cuando tú eras un chunin acosador ¿no?" pensó Kakashi.

-verá, puede que esto, le suene egoísta…-dijo Iruka-y puede que ya no le interese ni eso conmigo…-susurró Iruka tan bajo que ni Kakashi lo pudo captar.

Algo en Kakashi se revolvía dejándole un triste vació en su interior, pero ¿qué sentido tenía eso? Acaso esperaba que Iruka fuera siempre detrás de él. ¿Quería él eso? Kakashi sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos.

-lo cierto Kakashi-san, es que estoy terriblemente avergonzado de haber engañado a Akemi, porque la quiero-dijo Iruka expresando sus razones-por eso me gustaría que lo olvidáramos.

Y con cada palabra Kakashi sintió un dolor, un dolor que no era realmente físico y que le causaba confusión.

"tampoco es como si alguna vez lo hubiera querido" pensó Kakashi.

"ni si quiera como amigo"

-está bien-dijo dirigiéndole un falsa sonrisa.

Iruka sonrió abiertamente al ninja copia enseñando sus dientes.

-¿de verdad? ¡Gracias!-dijo Iruka

Kakashi acompañó a Iruka hasta la entrada donde le abrió la puerta y se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

-zorra-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Akemi tras cerrar la puerta.

Durante los siguientes minutos, que fueron horas a la vista de Kakashi, se dedicó a tumbarse en el sillón mientras trataba de leer un libro, cosa que obviamente no pudo hacer.

-mierda… Kakashi deja de pensar en eso… ¿te importa un chunin estúpido? No. Pues, ya está.

Kakashi necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidarse de Iruka, y solo había alguien que pudiera ayudarle desde que sus alumnos no estaban.

Kakashi se dirigió a casa de Anko. Antes pasó por una pastelería para comprarla algo, y no presentarse con las manos vacías.

"si, a mí que me importa el chunin, yo quiero a Anko… ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza que a lo mejor me gustaba? Imbécil, IMBECIL, IMBECIL, ¡KAKASHI ERES IMBECIL!" pensó Kakashi.

Al entrar a la tienda, dirigió su mirada a un bollo que había detrás del mostrador, y se situó delante de él.

-¿desea algo?-pregunto una voz femenina con dulzura.

-si… este-dijo señalando el bollo de chocolate

-Claro ahora mismo se lo envuelvo-dijo esa voz.

Kakashi que no apartaba la mirada de la vitrina, vio como una mano larga con uñas pintadas de rojo cogía el bollo.

-serán 3…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la mano de Kakashi le ofrecía el dinero ya listo.

-gracias-dijo la mujer, y sin siquiera mirarla Kakashi pudo percibir una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi elevó la vista y la mano de nuevo, para agarrar el dulce.

"no… ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

-gracias-dijo Kakashi

-de nada Kakashi-dijo sonriendo Akemi-vuelve pronto, dijo despidiéndose de él cuándo cruzó la puerta.

Kakashi iba gruñendo por el camino, según él, por ninguna razón.

-zorra….estúpido chunin…-decía de vez en cuando en gruñidos.

"concéntrate Kakashi, no sientes nada por Iruka, si apareciera de repente, no significaría nada para ti, nunca lo ha hecho, no es más que un inútil, no te llega ni a la suela del zapato"

Kakashi se repetía esas palabras como si de un mantra se tratara y así prosiguió el camino hasta llegar a casa de Anko.

Kakashi se situó en la puerta, y llamó.

No faltó mucho para que Anko abriera la puerta.

La mujer al darse cuenta de quién era se puso muy roja.

-Hola Anko-la sonrió Kakashi sin siquiera tener ganas-pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir de visita.

"Ahora que lo pienso bien… con la estupidez que hice al besa… ¡No fue estúpido! Ella es guapa y no me dio asco es que llevaba un mal día. Cuando la bese debió de verme la cara por una fracción de segundo"

-Pasa Kakashi-dijo Anko invitándole a entrar.

Kakashi dejó el bollo en la encimera de la cocina de Anko.

-te traje un bollo

-ya lo he visto, gracias-le sonrió-a y… Kakashi… no te preocupes… no te vi la cara cuando me besaste no me dio tiempo.-dijo Anko.

-o… no te preocupes

-¿hay alguna razón especial por la que viniste?

-no…

-me gustaría decirte algo ahora que tengo la valentía necesaria…-dijo Anko avanzando hasta colocarse delante de Kakashi.

El ritmo de las pulsaciones de Kakashi aumentó por sorpresa pero al segundo siguiente volvió a descender.

-llevo mucho enamorada de ti-dijo Anko en el oído de Kakashi

Kakashi se quedó en su sitio petrificado ante estas palabras tan obvias.

-no necesito que digas nada-dijo la mujer colocando su dedo sobre lo que suponía eran los enmascarados labios de Kakashi.

-piénsalo-dijo Anko

-e..yo..An-dijo Kakashi pero fue interrumpido.

-Kakashi, no me contestes ahora, ve a tu casa y si quieres mañana hablamos…-dijo Anko

La ninja acompañó a Kakashi hasta la puerta y se despidió de él con un beso en su enmascarada mejilla.

Luego, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kakashi retomó su camino.

"y ahora que se supone que la voy a decir, ¿me gusta Anko?"

"me pregunto si Iruka vio mi cara… ¡es obvio que si! Espero que no la recuerde, solo es alguien muye especial para mí el que puede verla, ósea nadie"

En su camino de vuelta a casa en el que iba distraído por diversos temas, Kakashi tropezó con Genma.

-¡Justo LA PERSONA Que BUSCABA!-exclamó Genma

Kakashi alzó una ceja en forma de cuestión.

-si verás, llego tarde a una misión y tenía una cosa que darle a Iruka, pero no puedo hacerlo en persona…. Porque… llego tarde… asique…-dijo Genma-ya se que no te llevas muy bien con el últimamente pero necesito que le des ahora mismo este sobre-dijo Genma dándoselo en mano a Kakashi.

-a no... Genma-peor cuando Kakashi iba a decir algo Genma ya se había marchado.

"a… ¡Mierda! ¡Ya empezamos!"

Kakashi durante el camino a casa de Iruka dudó varias veces si abrir o no el sobre pero no lo hacía al pensar que porque querría leer el correo de un chunin que no le importaba nada.

Kakashi llegó entretenido con su dilema sobre si abrir o no el sobre hasta casa de Iruka.

Y llamó dos veces a la puerta.

-está abierta, pasa-de oyó una voz al fondo.

Kakashi abrió la puerta dubitativo, y en el pasillo apareció Iruka.

-¡a Kakashi!-le sonrió

-Genma dijo que te diera….-dijo Kakashi mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo y daba un paso hacia el pasillo.

EL ninja copia, resbaló sin esperárselo y calló de cara al suelo haciendo que toda su máscara se empapara de aquel producto que Iruka echaba para limpiar el suelo.

-¡KAKASHI!-exclamó preocupado Iruka.

-estoy bien-murmuró levantándose del suelo.

Iruka le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

"he venido porque es una buena ocasión para demostrarme a mí mismo que no me importa" pensó Kakashi cogiendo la mano de Iruka para levantarse.

Con la mala suerte de que ambos cayeron al suelo, Iruka sobre Kakashi.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, quizás por la caída, quizás por sentir el ritmo del corazón del otro atreves de la ropa, quizás por el susto al caer al suelo, quizás por su cercanía.

-tienes empapada la máscara-dijo Iruka en un susurró.

Iruka metió sus dedos entre la piel y la máscara del ninja copia y se dispuso a quitársela.

Kakashi quería decirle que parara…pero su voz no respondía quería inmovilizarle pero sus brazos no se movían.

Iruka le quitó la máscara y lentamente fue aproximando sus labios a los de Kakashi.

Durante unos largos segundos Kakashi pudo sentir como la respiración de Iruka chocaba contra su desnuda cara.

Pero al posar sus labio sobre Kakashi, este no sintió asco como con Anko ni nada que se le pareciera.

Esta vez, Kakashi si que cerró sus ojos en el beso sintiendo unos suaves y dulces labios rozar tímidamente los suyos.

Poco a poco, según Iruka iba besándolo más profundamente los brazos de Kakashi le rodearon la cintura perdiéndose en los labios de Iruka.

"para… para Kakashi... ¿qué haces?" se preguntó. Pero era ya tarde porque le estaba devolviendo el beso.

**CONTINUARA...**

tengo fiebre en serio, me voya la cama


	5. futuro proximo

HOLA! SIENTO NO ABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO NO TUVE TIEMPOOOO :D GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

**VOY A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA DE LO QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO A IRUKA.. osea estoy contando como vivió kakashie stos día sy quiero contar cuanod lo termine como los vivió Iruka :D**

**DISLAIMER:** no es mio :) le pertenece a a Kishimoto-sensei :) si lo fuera Anko no existiría... la odio..¬¬

p**arejas**: KAKAIRU, KAKAANKO (LO ODIO AJJA) Irukaxoc

**UN FUTURO PROXIMO**

Las manos de Iruka recorriendo su desnudo pecho.

Sus labios besando su abdomen.

Su lengua acariciando su piel.

Quitándole los pantalones…

¡Oh! Si Kakashi pudiera soñar para siempre…

Kakashi trató de no abrir los ojos, puesto que su imaginación era mucho mejor que la imagen que tenía ante él.

Peor no podía evitarlo, por mucho que se concentrara nada era lo mismo…

-Anko… para-dijo Kakashi

-¿te pasa algo cariño?

-si estoy algo cansado hoy…

-bueno… me voy a casa y te dejo descansar ¿de acuerdo?... siento molestarte-dijo Anko con una sonrisa levantándose de la cama y dejando allí a Kakashi.

Kakashi oyó como Anko salía y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-o…

Kakashi se puso la mano en la frente por su dolor de cabeza y se trató de levantar para poder sentarse en la cama en vez de estar tumbado.

Kakashi se puso recto y se sentó al borde de la cama con ambas manos en la cara y los codos apoyados en sus piernas.

Hacía ya un mes que Kakashi no dejaba de pensar en Iruka. Cuando se acostaba con Anko, cosa que pese a llevar un mes juntos no hacían muy a menudo, Kakashi, que no era dueño de sus pensamientos en dichos momentos cerraba los ojos y no podía evitar imaginar que era Iruka y no Anko aquella persona, a veces también soñaba que era Iruka el que dormía a su lado y se abrazaba a ella.

Iruka era lo único en lo que Kakashi pensaba… su pequeña obsesión desde aquella noche que lo cambió todo… puede que si naruto no se hubiera ido nunca y él le hubiera parado los pies a Iruka, quizás si le hubiera ahuyentado, quizás si hubiera rechazado ese cartón de leche… quizás si no se hubiera emborrachado… pero todo eso daba igual, lo echo echo queda.

Kakashi hecho un lio se fue a la ducha a despejarse la cabeza.

**·FLASHBACK YEAH XD·**

_-para…-susurró separando sus labios Iruka._

_Kakashi lo miró confuso…_

_-lo… lo siento-dijo ruborizándose el chunin mientras se levantaba del suelo_

_Kakashi le miraba a los ojos pero Iruka desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado._

_-Kakashi… no quiero engañar a Akemi de nuevo… quizás ni si quiera podamos ser amigos…_

_-será mejor que no nos veamos si-dijo Kakashi serió provocando en Iruka dolor y un gesto triste._

_Kakashi se colocó la mojada mascara en su sitio y se puso en marcha dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la casa de Iruka…_

_-casi lo olvidaba… una cosa de Genma…-dijo Kakashi de espaldas a Iruka mientras le alargaba su mano con un sobre._

_-gracias…_

_Kakashi abrió la puerta para salir y antes Iruka dijo algo que ni si quiera el puedo oír y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas._

**·THE END:**

_-para…_

Aquella palabra que resonaba en la cabeza de Kakashi mientras el agua resbalaba por su espalda.

_-para…_

Como una punzada directa a su corazón hizo un gesto de dolor.

_-para…_

Esa palabra que no conseguía dejar de oír.

_-para…_

-¡MALDITASEA YA BASTA ME VOLVERÉ LOCO!

Kakashi se aclaró el pelo y salió de la ducha con una toalla amarilla en su cintura.

Valla mierda de mes, Kakashi había empezado a tener citas con Anko y su relación se había vuelto completamente formal.

Incuso tenía las llaves de la casa de Kakashi para entrar y salir a sus anchas de ella.

Iruka por su parte ya vivía con Akemi, más bien Akemi con él.

Quizás pronto se casarán quien sabe.

Kakashi por su parte no tenía más planes de futuro que olvidar a Iruka, pero bueno que más daba.

A Kakashi no le gustaba pensar en el futuro porque se veía casado con Anko, y Iruka casado con Akemi, de todo esto lo que más le molestaba era que Iruka se fuera a casar con ella.

Pero esos pensamientos por el daño que le provocaban quedaban fuera de su mente.

"no… jamás se casarán" pensaba Kakashi.

¿Pero sería eso reconocer que sentía algo por ese inútil chunin?

NO, no, no, no, no… eso no era así, el jamás sentiría nada por Iruka

_-tienes empapada la mascara_

La dulce voz de Iruka inundaba la mente de Kakashi.

-me voy a tomar un vaso de leche, creo que eso ayudara a mi cabeza un poco…-dijo Kakashi.

El ninja se dirigió al blanco frigorífico de la cocina para darse cuenta de que no había leche. Desde que Anko pasaba algunos días en su casa siempre se acababa tomando un bol dentro de cereales con mucha… mucha leche… arruinaría a Kakashi a este paso.

Kakashi se vistió y se fue a comprar leche.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha no pudo evitar recordar cuantas veces ese camino le había hecho terminar de una manera u otra con Iruka, a su lado me refiero.

Kakashi se dirigió a la tienda y buscó la botella de leche que resultó ser la última.

_-lo ibas a coger…to… toma…_

Kakashi recordó como Iruka le había dado su leche esa noche y cuando alargó su mano para coger la botella chocó con otra.

-¡Ho! Kakashi-san-dijo Iruka apartando la mano ruborizándose por el roce.

-Iruka-sensei...-dijo Kakashi en un tono que denotaba aburrimiento y molestia, como que supo interpretar Iruka, como por su presencia.

-ese era el ultimo…

_-sí, tranquilo, es igual, ya vendré a comprarla mañana, seguro que a ti te hace más falta que a mí._

Kakashi de nuevo recordó esa ocasión…

Quizás esa era su oportunidad para hacer algo por el chunin, por un chunin por el que estaba convencido no sentía nada.

-tómalo-dijo Kakashi ofreciéndoselo en manos a Iruka

-¿he? ¿En serio? Pe… pero

-sí, cógelo, tranquilo-dijo Kakashi

Iruka tomó la botella de manos de Kakashi.

-te lo devolveré-dijo el chunin sonriendo

-es igual-dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda a Iruka.

-por cierto, Kakashi-dijo Iruka-tengo una invitación para ti… es de mi boda con Akemi.

E ahí el momento en el que a Kakashi se le vino el mundo encima, y se sintió sin fuerzas para continuar, lo que había pensado jamás sucedería acababa de ocurrir.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla antes de perder todo lo que le quedaba de orgullo ante Iruka.

**CONTINUARA::...**

_**quiería buscar un evento que le hiciera a Kakashi tener que nefrentarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos por Iruka... porque de otra forma no lo haría, **_

**DECIDME QUE OPINAIS:D DADME IDEAS PARA CONTINUARLO :)**

**O DIOS MIO TUVE Q VOLVER A ESCRIBIR EL FINAL PORQUE PUSE ANKO! JAJAJ QUE IRUKA SE IBA ACASAR CON ANKO JAJAJAJ ME DI CUENTA MUY TARDE JAJAJJAA YA LO CAMBIE JODER QUE SUSTO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR OS AMO :D**


	6. ¿cuando es muy tarde?

¡ANTE TODO! DISCULPAS, dios siento no haber actualizado, espero que podráis perdonarme, también siento mis faltas Horrográficas jaja, no en serio, la navidad me consume…. Jajaja, acabo de tener mi primera oportunidad de sentarme al ordenador en cuanto ¿3 días? Jajja actualizo ahora porque voy a estar 3 o cuatro días lejos de mi amado ordenador llamado Natalie D: NO! Ajja la dejare comida en un cuenca aunque a la pobre no le gusta estar sola bien… ahora hablo como una loca, FELIZ NAVIDAD :D OS QUIERO GENTE QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESTO :D FELIZ AÑO NUEVO por si acaso¬¬… jaja

**Disclaimer**: no cobro $$ ni me pertenece Naruto, PERO SOÑAR EL GRATIAS WAJAJA :D

* * *

**¿Cuándo es demasiado tarde?**

Sin ganas de comer, sin ganas de dormir Kakashi se encontraba tendido en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación.

En un primer momento había optado por la negación; "no yo no soy gay, no a mi no me gusta Iruka"

En un segundo por el odio: "TE ODIO IRUKA, POR CONFUNDIRME"

En un tercero por Anko para reafirmarse en lo primero: "si Anko es una chica guapa que me ha invitado al cine debería estar feliz."

En un cuarto había escondido lo que fuera que sintiera por Iruka en un: "no solo somos amigos, iré y me lo demostraré"

En un quinto momento se había dejado llevar por los labios de Iruka…

En un sexto, se había tratado de olvidar de él volviendo a su primera fase y a la tercera, la negación y usar a Anko.

En un séptimo… se colapsó.

Y como dijo ya alguien hace tiempo, yo era ciego hasta que te conocí, Kakashi diría, yo era ciego hasta que me invitaste a tu boda.

Al principio Kakashi no sabía, de nuevo, como afrontar sus extraños sentimientos que parecían haberse hecho más fuertes.

Intentó olvidar el tema hasta que Anko se fue una tarde a ver una película con unas amigas.

"¡Ho! Kakashi la película fue genial" decía Anko emocionada al entrar por la puerta mientras elogiaba la película.

Anko le resumió a Kakashi la películas unas 3 veces sin recibir atención del ninja copia en ninguna de ellas.

Pero una frase, mencionada por Anko, cobró fuerza en la mente de Kakashi…

"y cuando se iba a rendir pensó, "nunca es demasiado tarde" y entonces ganó al otro tío y se quedó con el trofeo"

"nunca es demasiado tarde" se repetía en la mente de Kakashi como aquel "para" mencionado una vez anterior por Iruka.

"_nunca es demasiado tarde"_

Esa frase animaba a los cobardes sentimientos de Kakashi a reafirmarse y florecer en su interior.

"_nunca es demasiado tarde"_

Esa frase le daba fuerzas a Kakashi para querer recuperar a Iruka, pero ¿cómo recuperar algo que nunca te ha pertenecido?

"_nunca es demasiado tarde"_

Después de todo a lo mejor Iruka no le querría, a lo mejor sí que había un "demasiado tarde" pero, ¿cuándo era demasiado tarde?

Sea como fuere Kakashi decidió que su "tarde" aún no había llegado.

Kakashi decidió ser igual de valiente que sería en una pelea o en la toma de una decisión de otro tipo.

Dejo a Anko con un clásico, "no es por ti es por mi" y no puedo dormir porque recordó que había olvidado pedirla la llave y tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer su ex novia.

Y se acabó haciendo una lista de tareas mental:

1-cortar con A.

2-acabar con la puta.

3-recuperar a Iruka.

Solo le faltaba pintarse la cara y vestir de camuflaje para convertirse en un mercenario de cuidado, pero no faltó mucho hasta que se diera cuenta de la tontería que su cerebro planteaba.

No podía alejar de la felicidad a Iruka si estaba con esa mujer, y si lo hacía, Iruka ni si quiera le quería ¿de qué serviría?

Kakashi se levantó de la cama maldiciéndose a él a Akemi y a Iruka.

Pero no tenía sentido… Iruka le quería… ¿no? Si no ¿por qué lo besó?

Quien dice querer dice al menos sentirse atraído hacia él.

Kakashi tenía la cabeza llena de dudas y confusión, así que decidió salir a despejarse.

Empezó a anochecer y Kakashi se encontró sentado de un parque pensando sobre que hacer ahora con su vida, y si esta tenía algún sentido aún si quiera.

Y despertando de las profundidades de su mente, sintió una presencia.

-¿Kakashi?-preguntó Iruka sorprendido que se encontraba de pie de frente al banco en el que descansaba Kakashi.

Quizás fue por la depresión y el abismo o callejón sin salida en el que se encontraba su mente, quizás fue con el sueño, y el cansancio que tenía después de noches sin dormir, o quizás porque el hambre había hecho también mella en él y tenía alucinaciones, pero por alguna razón sintió que el Iruka que tenía delante no era real, le parecía más bien un sueño.

Y Kakashi en ese momento, después de haber pasado meses, quizás años, quizás desde la muerte de su padre o la de Obito, reteniendo sus emociones, por un momento y solo un momento Kakashi dejó de ser aquel hombre que dominaba sus sentimientos para dejar paso al hombre que se dejaba dominar por ellos.

Y se levantó del banco, totalmente controlado por sus emociones.

Mientras su mente gritaba "PARA" pero ni si quiera podía oirá.

Iruka se tensó cuando le vio levantarse de repente.

Kakashi avanzó hasta él despacio, hasta que juntó sus labios en un suave beso.

-Kakashi-susurró Iruka sin alejar demasiado sus labios de los del otro ninja.

Kakashi volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso suave quizás un poco más profundo esta vez, colocando su mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Iruka para acercarle hacia él.

-Kakashi no en serio, es malo para ti-dijo empujando levánteme a Kakashi de él.

Kakashi todavía sin el mínimo control sobre sus actos comenzó a besar el cuello de Iruka.

-Kakashi…-suspiró-no…

Kakashi mordió levemente el cuello del chunin extrayéndole a cambio un pequeño gemido.

-Kakashi… no lo entiendes… no es…para…-conseguía decir Iruka intentando no perder la cordura por sus besos.

Kakashi cogió a Iruka por la cintura y este lo tiró al suelo de un empujón separando sus cuerpos por completo.

En ese memento Kakashi volvió a ser Kakashi volviendo a ser consciente y avergonzándose por lo ocurrido miro a Iruka, desde su posición en el suelo.

-no lo entiendes…-dijo Iruka-esto es muy malo para ti… no quiero que…

Iruka dicho esto salió corriendo.

Dejando a Kakashi con un amargo y a la vez dulce cosquilleo en sus labios.

Ahora sí que la había jodido bien, Iruka le odiaría de por vida.

**FELIZ NAVIDADES DE NUEVO, gracias por comentar os quiero :D**

**VOY A HACER UN FIC QUE VA A SER lO MISMO PERO VIVIDO POR IRUKA PARA EXPLICAR PORQUE HACE LO QUE HACE,**

¿lo continuo?


	7. De nuevo a empezar

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, OS QUIERO :)**

**Disclaimer**: no me pertenece Naruto, si lo hiciera existiría el MadaraxZetsu ¿por qué a nadie le gusta el Nadara x Zetsu? jaja

**AHORA, todo volverá a ser lo mismo**

Bueno, puede que estuviera enamorado de Iruka y este parecía que no le iba a corresponder, pero Kakashi no era conformista, no tenía porque casarse con Anko ya, una vez había aceptado sus sentimientos, y claro que intentaría tener al chunin cerca de él.

Ese cambio de sentimientos hacia Iruka solo le daba dolor de cabeza.

Era como decir, todo lo que has pensado en estos últimos meses ha sido todo mentira, le has amado desde el primer momento… no, no exageremos… pero cerca de eso.

Bueno, a Kakashi le gustaban los retos.

Primer paso para liberarse de las cadenas que el mismo había creado.

Llegó a casa y se encontró a Anko que decía que iba a cenar allí.

Kakashi lejos de ser amable la dijo.

-Adiós, Anko, lo nuestro se acabó, no es por mi… es por ti, no consigo que congeniemos.

-pe… pero Kakashi

-podemos seguir intentando… ser amigos… bueno Anko, fue un placer haber pasado estos 2 últimos meses contigo, te he cogido cariño, pero…

-pero… Kakashi

Eso fue lo último que la dio tiempo a decir antes de que Kakashi la cerrara la puerta en a cara y quedara asombrada.

-bueno… al menos fuimos novios durante unos meses… en fin… tampoco me gustaba tanto después de todo.-dijo Anko encogiéndose de hombros resignada

-bueno… eso fue rápido… no era tan mala chica… solo un poco pesada podemos seguir siendo amigos…

Y como por arte de magia, todo había vuelto a empezar.

Todo era casi como al principio de que ocurriera aquel evento que lo cambio todo.

_La vida de Kakashi era "tranquila", bueno, todo lo tranquila que la vida de un ninja de la hoja puede ser. Y digo era, porque entonces apareció Umino Iruka. Umino Iruka para Kakashi no era más que un insignificante y molesto chunin, pero se había convertido en algo más._

_A Kakashi le gustaba estar solo, aunque puede que más bien fuera solo una costumbre. Por eso no tenía demasiados buenos amigos. Normalmente para alejar a la gente de su lado, sacaba uno de sus libros porno y se disponía a leerlo, aunque a veces solo dejaba sus ojos posados en las páginas de este mientras reflexionaba. Esto, no quiere decir que solo tuviera esos libros para estar solo. A Kakashi le gustaba leerlo, para el eran más que libros eróticos, eran su forma de escape a la realidad._

_Kakashi se encontraba en el bosque en el que le gustaba tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol a leer, despreocupado del mundo._

Cuando apareció Iruka corriendo hacía él.

-Kakashi-san-dijo Agitado el chunin

-¿Si?-dijo Kakashi un tanto indiferente

-solo vine a decirte que no hace falta que vayas a mi boda-dijo Iruka

Kakashi se sobresaltó pro el comentario pero evito mostrarlo.

-verás…. Sabía que te encontraría por aquí-dijo Iruka más para el mismo que para Kakashi-suspendimos la boda.

Dudas asaltaron la mente de Kakashi… ¿les había visto Akemi esa vez que se besaron en el parque hace un mes? ¿Se habrían peleado? ¿Iruka le quería y la había dejado?

¿Por qué?

Kakashi quería preguntarlo, pero no sabía si tenía la confianza necesaria con Iruka para hacerlo. Después de todo, él le había despreciado, hasta hace unos meses.

-y Kakashi….-dijo Iruka haciendo que Kakashi le mirara a los ojos.

Kakashi esperaba una confesión de amor quizás, una pregunta sobre porque lo besó, un cita…pero.

-da igual-dijo Iruka

Kakashi parpadeó con su ojo visible confuso.

"bueno, al menos una persona menos de la que ocuparme, pronto Iruka... Estaremos juntos"

-adiós Kakashi-san siento haberlo molestado-dijo Iruka.

Unas semanas después Kakashi comenzaba a olvidarse de Iruka cuando se lo encontró por las calles de Konoha una noche.

-¡Kakashi-san!-gritó Iruka a su espalda.

-Iruka-dijo Kakashi sonriéndole

-¿sabe algo de Naruto?

-si… recibió noticias de él hace unas semanas… dice que ha mejorado mucho.

-¡Ho! Cuanto me alegro-dijo feliz Iruka

"le noto algo distinto" pensó Kakashi.

Quizás fuera por la confianza que Iruka tenía ahora en sí mismo, antes era más tímido, o eso le pareció a Kakashi que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se desenvolvía ahora Iruka.

-¿te acompaño a casa?-le preguntó Kakashi a Iruka

Iruka quedó sorprendido, y se ruborizó ante el ofrecimiento.

-pero…

-me pilla de paso-le sonrió Kakashi

-de acuerdo-dijo Iruka dedicándole una abierta y feliz sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta su casa, Iruka animado y charlando con Kakashi, que apenas hablaba, pero le sonreía.

Al llegar a casa de Iruka, el chunin se acercó a Kakashi más de lo que dos amigos se acercarían, distancia peligrosa conociendo su pasado.

-Kakashi… yo-le susurró Iruka

-¿sí?-susurró Kakashi cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios a Iruka.

-na… nada… siento molestarle-dijo Iruka sonrojado alejándose del ninja copia-Gracias por acompañarme Kakashi-san

Iruka se metió en su casa y cerró la puerta.

Kakashi suspiró y giró en dirección contraria para irse a casa, quizás había asustado a Iruka.

2 meses después, más o menos, fue cuando Kakashi fue a descansar y a relajarse a las aguas termales como de vez en cuando hacía, y que casualidad que siempre que lo hacía se encontraba con Umino Iruka.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos escapó de las aguas termales sin haber intercambiado antes una cuantas palabras, peor nada profundo, después Iruka se sintió incomodo y se despidió con un lo siento de Kakashi antes de irse.

Kakashi durante unos minutos estaba en el cielo. Hacía años que no sentía ni la mínima excitación sexual, si vale que leía libros porno a todas horas pero jamás consiguió ninguna reacción de ellos, solo tenía puro interés no sano pero si interés en ellos.

Pero su libido parecía funcionar cuando vio la piel desnuda de Iruka ese día, su piel parecía más morena de lo que Kakashi jamás pudo imaginar, y también suave. Kakashi quería tocarla, alzar la yema de sus dedos y comprobar su suavidad.

Pero no lo hizo.

Al día siguiente Kakashi salió temprano de casa para dar una vuelta y quizás leer un libro nuevo.

-Kakashi…-dijo una suave voz masculina a su espalda.

Kakashi se giró para ver a Iruka mirándole.

-mira… no sé cómo decirte esto, llevo intentando decírtelo meses, puede que te rías de mi, o me tomes por tonto, pero… te qu… me gustas y… dios ahora me odiarás….sería estúpido por mi parte pedirte que si sientes algo por mi vallas mañana a las 6 y cuarto en el banco del parque… aunque quizás solo aparezcas para burlarte de mi… estaré allí

Y antes de que Kakashi pudiera si quiera decir "¿E?" Iruka había desaparecido ante su vista.

**CONTINUARA?... eso espero...mañana o pasado**

* * *

le puse este titulo porque es como empezar de nuevo, cogí los acontecimientos del primer capitulo del fic y los volví a escribir dandoles la vuelta a algunos, escribi todos menos el de la leche porque ya lo hice en otra carpeta anterior, también me gutaría aclarar que si Iruka no dice "te quiero..." es porque no quiere presionar a Kakashi pero ya explicaré el motivo de todo en Iruka Pov :D gracia spor leer, os lo agradezco mucho sois los mejores, pero creo que los capitulos que escribo cad avez los escribo peor.


	8. Siempre te he odiado

**nota:** este es le penultimo capitulo, BIEN! jaja ahora mismo escribo el final :D gracias por leer mi fic y comentar os quiero sois los mejores :D

**Disclaimer:** ¿QUE OTRA VEZ?... naruto...no...pertenecerme...

**SIEMPRE TE ODIE**

A las 5 de la tarde Kakashi daba vueltas en círculo por su casa vestido ya desde hace una hora y d demasiado nervioso como para hacer otra cosa.

Kakashi, obviamente acudiría esa cita.

¿Pero que pretendía Iruka con ello?

Sea como fuere Kakashi nervioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Fue a encontrarse con Iruka a las 5 y media.

Naturalmente Iruka no aparecía y Kakashi se comenzaba a poner nervioso. Pero… ¡es que había llegado media hora antes!

Finalmente fueron las seis… y luego las seis y media… y luego las 7.

E Iruka no apareció por el lugar.

Kakashi empezó a murmurar insultos hacia el estúpido chunin por haberlo engañado.

"será imbécil…. ¿pero qué se cree que es esto? Se cree que puede jugar conmigo ¿o qué?" pensó Kakashi enfadado y cuando se iba a levantar del Banco en el que estaba cuando oyó a alguien sollozando.

Kakashi paró en seco para poder escuchar el ruido y su proveniencia.

Kakashi siguió el sonido y trepó a un árbol que estaba al lado del banco color madera clara, en el que estaba sentado para tener una mejor vista.

Desde la cima del árbol Kakashi veía el resto del parque, en concreto, veía un banco con alguien en el que llevaba coleta y pelo castaño.

"¿he?" pensó confundido Kakashi.

Luego tras mirar un rato esa figura de pelo castaño entendió que no era otro sino ese chunin con el que él había quedado.

"a… pensó Kakashi… así que me he equivocado de banco"

Kakashi rió para sus adentros por su estupidez y se decidió a bajar del árbol.

Al bajar se encontró con Iruka llorando.

"¿Por qué llorara?"

Iruka estaba en el banco llorando con su cara oculta por sus manos de las que caían lágrimas y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Iruka parecía ignorar la presencia de Kakashi.

A Kakashi no le hacía mucha gracia ver a Iruka llorar y se empezó a enfadar. No le gustaba ver a Iruka triste, ya le había visto así más de una vez y no le gustaba.

-Iruka….

Iruka de repente dejó de llorar sorprendido porque alguien dijera su nombre y se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Hatake Kakashi.

-ka…Kakashi-san. Siento mucho lo que le dije ayer… yo… yo entiendo que no corresponda, mis… patéticos sentimientos.

-Ir…

-no digas nada Kakashi, viniste para reírte de mi.-dijo Iruka en tono de afirmación y luego soltó una triste risotada-Kakashi… no hace falta ya sé que desde el principio solo fui una molestia para ti… se que siempre me ignoraste y que me llegaste a odiar…. Así que no te molestes…

Kakashi quedó paralizado ante estas palabras. ¿Sería acaso por qué Iruka tenía razón? Porque Kakashi había pensado que era una molestia para él desde un principio, pero en el fondo siempre ele quiso porque fue la única persona que en años se interesó por él. Ahora Kakashi se avergonzaba de lo que había pensado de Iruka meses atrás.

Iruka se secó las lágrimas con la manda de la camisa y se levantó del banco.

Kakashi quedó de pie junto al banco aún petrificado.

Iruka estaba caminando se alejaba de él y no podía hacer nada.

Cuando Iruka le iba a pasar de repente Kakashi le agarró del brazo aun inmóvil haciendo que el chunin se diera la vuelta sorprendido y aun con lágrimas.

-tienes razón Iruka… yo te odie, te ignoré y te consideré una molestia-dijo Kakashi

Iruka le miró aun más sorprendido por esas palabras.

-y en parte sentía algo por ti a la vez porque fuiste la primera persona que se interesó en mi, y luego… paso eso… y… no quería aceptarlo… por eso me fui con Anko… para convencerme de que no sentía nada por ti.

-ka…Kakashi-san yo…-intentó decir Iruka

-sh… -dijo dulcemente Kakashi, colocando un dedo suavemente sobre los labios de Iruka.-no tienes que decir nada-le susurró-después nos besamos y… no podía parar de pensar en ti… aunque creo que nunca lo había dejado de hacer desde el día en que te conocí… aunque en ese momento no entendí porque… ahora… puedo decir que…-de repente Kakashi soltó una leve risa haciendo que Iruka le mirara a los ojos-parece Iruka… que eres… mi punto débil, porque yo-dijo Kakashi quitándose la máscara-Yo te amo.

Kakashi apartó su dedo de los labios de Iruka para unirlos junto a los suyos en un casto y gentil beso.

-Kakashi-dijo Iruka sonriendo cuando separaron sus labios no con mucha distancia.- ¿es esto un sueño?

Kakashi sonrió y le cogió la mano a Iruka.

-espero que no Iruka… porque me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde he llegado contigo…

Iruka le sonrió y le besó.

-te amo-dijo Iruka-por favor… no quiero que me odies

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A la mañana siguiente XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka se despertó desnudo arropado por apenas una sabana en casa ajena, ósea de Kakashi.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los de Kakashi.

-¿qué tal has dormido?-le preguntó Kakashi sentado sobre la cama observándolo.

-bien-dijo Iruka sentándose junto a Kakashi.-¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

-no se… no recuerdo haberme dormido-dice Kakashi-estaba pensando-dice Kakashi mientras pasa su mano por el suave pelo suelto de Iruka-en cuando va a cambiar mi vida de ahora en adelante que estaremos juntos

-quie… ¿quieres decir que somos pareja?-le preguntó Iruka sorprendido.

Kakashi le sonrió.

-Iruka… estaba pensando… ¿y si nos saltamos toda la parte de los meses que tenemos que pasar saliendo antes de venirte a vivir aquí… y simplemente te mudas aquí ya?-le dijo Kakashi.

-¿he?-le preguntó Iruka-¡¿pero qué dices?

Kakashi rió.

-bueno en fin... tú me quieres yo te quiero…

-NO, Kakashi-dijo Iruka interrumpiéndole- a lo que me refiero es… ¿a por qué me tengo que mudar yo a tu casa y no te puedes mudar tu a la mía?

-a la mía es más grande.

-SI, pero los tres cuartos de ella están ocupados por libros porno.-se defendió Iruka cruzándose de brazos.

-aun así es más grande…

-no lo es

-sí lo es

-no lo es

-en tu casa estuvo tu ex, Akemi

-y en la tuya Anko... ¿y quién dijo que hubiéramos cortado?

-¿qué?-se sobresaltó Kakashi enfadado-¿no has cortado con ella?-dijo en un tono serio que preocupó a Iruka.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**perdón por no haber lemon, si os gusta... es que no me gusta mucho escribir lemons y no me apetece asi que lo dejo a vuestra imaginación**


	9. un final, una puesta de sol

**NOta:** HOla, si has leido hasta aqui, en serio te adoro, solo decir que en este cpaitulo es diferente a los anteriores porque es menos emotivo y reflexivo, porque kakahi ya le dijo todo lo que le tenia que decir a Iruka y viceversa, asique es más de ocnversación, pero espero que os guste el final.

**DISCLAIMER:** VOY A ECHAR DE MENOS ESCRIBIR EL DISCLAIMER DE ESTE FIC.. SNIF...SNIF... NARuto no me pertenece :D

**FINAL, EN LA PUESTA DE SOL**

-no Kakashi-dijo de repente asustado de que Kakashi se hubiera creído su broma-verás…-dijo bajando la mirada-Es que dudo que jamás hubiera una relación real entre nosotros dos.

Kakashi le miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir Iruka?

-nada…-dijo-no te lo puedo contar es personal… y el cosa de Akemi

Kakashi suspiró y sin venir a cuento besó de repente a Iruka.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó dulcemente Iruka avergonzado.

-nada-sonrió Kakashi-solo me alegro de que tengas confianza en ti mismo.

-verás… ha sido gracias a ti, si nunca me hubieras dicho que me querías… yo… nunca hubiera podido ser yo mismo. Gracias.

-no, Iruka, gracias a ti por hacerme enfrentar a mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Kakashi e Iruka sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente.

De repente cuando estaban en medio de un beso alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Iruka tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kakashi soltó un gruñido y se levantó se la cama.

-no se…-dijo Kakashi poniéndose unos pantalones y yendo hacia la entrada.

Kakashi abrió la puerta semidesnudo, ósea, solo llevaba los pantalones puestos, cuando al otro lado de la puerta aparecieron Anko y otra mujer con el pelo corto castaño gafas y una librea abierta y lista para apuntar, con la vista fija en ella.

-¿he?-se preguntó Kakashi sorprendido

-Kakashi-san, esta es mi psicóloga quiere que me enfrente a mis sentimientos por ti, para poder decirte educadamente que ya no siento nada por t…-de repente Anko paró en seco y empezó a repasar de cabeza a pies a Kakashi con la vista.

"O dios… que sexy es…." Pensó Anko.

-así que…-trató de articular la chica aun mirando el cuerpo de Kakashi mientras este la miraba confundido-maldita sea Kakashi, ¡ponte una camiseta!

Kakashi parpadeó confuso y luego se agacho para recoger una camisa azul del suelo que se puso encima.

-Kakashi, tú me has…

-no dice el –san…-dijo la psicóloga de Anko mientras lo apuntaba en un papel.

Anko carraspeó.

-Kakashi-san, vine a decirle….

-parece querer hablar-volvió la psicóloga a apuntar en a libreta.

-como iba diciendo que yo ya no…

-"no", es negación-dijo la psicóloga y Anko se estremeció de furia.

-…¡No! ¡SIENTO! ¡NA…!-dijo Anko en un tono alto de voz mirando a su psicóloga, esperando alguna respuesta de ella

-levanta el tono de voz….-dijo la psicóloga mientras lo escribía.

-¡bueno ya está bien! ¡deja de apuntar gilipolleces!

-la paciente, Mitarashi, Anko, parece enfadad…-dijo La mujer mientras escribía.

Anko la tiró la libreta al suelo.

-¡se acabo! ¡TU!-dijo mirando a Kakashi que ni se inmuto-¡que no te quiero Joder! Y tu….! No estoy loca!-dijo mirando a la psicóloga-¡ahora me voy a quemar una casa!

Dijo Anko antes de salir corriendo.

La psicóloga se encogió de hombro y se marchó tras de ella.

Kakashi volvió a la cama junto a Iruka que se había vestido también.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Iruka

-nadie…olvídalo-dijo Kakashi-por cierto… Iruka

Kakashi fue avanzando hasta Iruka hasta que por la espalda rodeó la cintura del chunin y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de este.

-¿por qué dijiste el día que te bese que era "malo para mi"?

-a… -dijo Iruka dubitativo-la verdad es que…

Kakashi levantó la cabeza de su hombro y hizo que Iruka se diera la vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-verás….-dijo Iruka en parte aliviado por poder contárselo a alguien-Genma tenía fotos de nosotros dos… besándonos… y…. me hizo chantaje… no quería que te estropeara la vida.

Kakashi le sonrió y le dio un casto beso.

-¿así que Genma e? tranquilo-dijo con una dulce sonrisa abandonado a Iruka.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó.

-a encargarme de una cosa…-dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi cerró la puerta dejando confundido a Iruka y se dirigió hasta donde podía estar Genma a estas horas del día, relajándose en el bosque.

-¿he Kakashi como tú por aquí?-preguntó pero se asustó al ver la cara de enfado de Kakashi.

·······················*********************·····················

-¡WAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO KAKASHI ESPERA!

··················************************···························

-Iruka…-dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta de su casa donde había un Iruka curioso sentado sobre su cama.

-¿he? ¿Qué pasó?

-te conseguí dinero, ¿te parece bien si compramos una casa los 2 juntos y nos dejamos de peleas por en casa de quien nos quedamos?-dijo Kakashi enseñando un gran fajo de billetes.

La sonrisa de Iruka se ensanchó.

-¿hablas en serio?

-nunca hablé más en serio.

Iruka se tiró al cuello de Kakashi a abrazarle.

Los mese fueron pasando hasta que Kakashi se compró una buena casa con Iruka pero el día de la mudanza nada más llegar a la casa nueva Iruka se fue. NO quiero decir que dejara a Kakashi solo que dijo irse a dar un paseo.

Pero las horas pasaban e Iruka no regresaba.

Kakashi decidió al verlo abrazado a Akemi en el bosque mirando la puesta de sol.

-verás Kakashi…

Pero Kakashi tiró del brazo a Iruka, celoso y lo arrastró hasta él.

-no estés celoso Kakashi, solo nos despedíamos, me voy a la villa de la arena-dijo Akemi con una brillante sonrisa como las de Iruka.

Kakashi no puso evitar pensar que ellos dos se parecían pero por otra parte tampoco pudo evitar estar celoso.

-esto es una despedida-dijo Akemi.

-si-la sonrió Iruka con una sonrisa melancólica.

Kakashi agarró firme de la cintura a Iruka y tiró de él.

-Iruka, nos vamos.

-gracias-dijo Iruka antes de marcharse con Kakashi.

Akemi con una sonrisa, bajo la brillantemente naranja y rojiza puesta de sol miró como Kakashi y Iruka se alejaban de ella envueltos en un aura de bellos colores, mientras Kakashi le llevaba con un brazo pasado por la cintura del chunin.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que realmente ellos son muy parecidos. Y luego miró de nuevo a la puesta de sol para pensar en el radiante destino que le esperaba en la villa de la arena junto alguien especial para ella.

**FIN**

**bien, solo decir gracias por leerme comentar os quiero sois los mejores y el Kakairu mola! jaja y Raidou se cabreara cuando vea a Genma la paliza que le dio Kakashi, por cierto el dinero de Kakahi se lo dio genma porque Kakashi le pego por lo que me hizo a iruka por si no se entiende bien lo digo, Anko s eva a quemar casas, y si quereis saber el secreto de Akemi e Iruka leeros el Iruka pov q mañana lo actualizare :D**


End file.
